


Something Precious

by elizabookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, Dark Castle, F/M, Gen, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabookworm/pseuds/elizabookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Belle and Rumple's developing relationship in The Dark Castle; Rumple sends Belle to the other side of the castle while he makes a deal with Regina, the Evil Queen. However, Belle stumbles in on the deal before Regina has left and the Evil Queen senses that 'the dark one' may now have feelings for the 'help.' Rumple ends his business with Regina and becomes fearful for Belles safety so he does his best to avoid her for the remainder of the day. However, Belle later confronts him to apologise and we can see The Dark One's mask of indifference beginning to crack ...</p><p>It has a lot of fluff. Like the sort that would give you a cavity... Especially towards the end. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Precious

Belle had been sent to the far side of the Dark Castle earlier that morning to dust and polish the armoury. Even though it was during the day, the hallway did unnerve her a little because she often imagined men being concealed within those metal suits, just waiting to jump into action. One day her curiosity would get the better of her and she’d look into one of those eye holes and there’d be a pair of eyes staring back at her. 

Meanwhile, at the opposite side of the castle, the Evil Queen was striking a deal with Rumplestiltskin to get her revenge against Snow White. Naturally Rumple knew her scheming would be a failure but who was he to resist a deal? As the deal came to a close and they both got what they wanted, Rumple found Belle standing in his potions room smiling at him and Regina. Blast that woman, there was a reason he had sent her to the other end of the castle. Belle could see that her smile wasn’t being returned but instead was met with an angry glare from her master.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you had company. I’ll come back later, Rumple” she said as she awkwardly excused herself.

“Rumple?” The Evil Queen said curiously as she turned on her heels. “Rather informal isn’t it?” 

Rumple had hoped she wouldn’t pick up on that little detail. “Well Rumplestiltskin and The Dark One are a bit of a mouthful, dearie.” He retorted with an impish grin, trying his best to convey indifference. 

She could sense that he was being defensive. “Oh my, it would appear the Dark One has developed a soft spot for the little maid. Would be quite the shame if someone ever brought any harm to her" she said as her thin red lips parted to form a sinister grin.

“You and I both know that you are clutching straw, dearie. The only thing I care about is magic, same as you. Now, I trust you can find your way to the door. We’re done.”

With Regina out of sight, Rumple could do nothing but curse Belle’s efficiency and timing. A few more minutes and Regina would’ve been gone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old oak door creaked open. The sound was much louder than the maid had anticipated, but then again she should have expected it being in a castle as ancient as this. She looked around Rumple’s study but couldn’t see him. No wonder, the room was in darkness with the heavy curtains drawn.

“Rumple, are you in here? I’ve brought you some lunch” she said, holding the silver tray as she propped the door open with her foot.

At first there was nothing and then she heard a heavy sigh. He must still be in a mood from earlier. She pushed the rest of the door open with her back and bottom and made her way around the dark room, using her memory as a guide. As she edged closer to the bureau she could see that he wasn’t in his usual position. He wasn’t kicked back on his chair with his legs crossed and resting on the desk, instead he was slumped over, one hand propping up his head.

“I’m not hungry, dearie. My lack of answer should have been a sufficient enough gesture, don’t ya think?” The words came out a little harsher than intended but Belle ignored him. She left the tray next to him and then rested a hand on his shoulder causing him to tense. 

“Why are you in the dark?” Belle asked softly, unsure of the response that he was about to give. He was either going tell her what was bothering him or boot her out. She had a feeling it would be the latter.

“Because I’m the dark one or had you forgotten? I’m not hungry. I don’t have time for this today” He snapped at her. He regretted it instantly but today he truly wasn’t in the mood. He had much more serious things to think about. Regina’s words echoed in his head, “a soft spot for the little maid” and she was right. His mask of indifference wouldn’t work forever.

“You are still angry at me for earlier, aren’t you? I’m sorry, truly.. I didn’t mean to disturb your meeting but you can’t ignore me forever. You have to eat something, eventually” She knew that was a lie. He could go days without eating and it wouldn’t bother him and she was pretty sure that he could ignore her for a long time. “Besides, one of these days you are going to end up slipping through one of those cracks in the grounds. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She squeezed his hand and took her leave, hearing another heavy sigh just as the door closed. 

Hours had passed and Belle had finished dusting a few rooms in the west wing of the castle. The time had gone by quickly for her but she was still worried about Rumple. He wasn’t as cold as he let on. While Belle dusted, Rumple spent some time in his study before relocating, knowing full well that his caring, concerned maid would return to check on him. He spent time pacing the corridors, staring at the gargoyles on the walls hoping that they would provide an answer. Nothing. The very thought of Regina doing something to Belle, his Belle, made his blood boil with anger and hatred. How dare she come into HIS castle to ask for HIS help and accuse him of having ‘a soft spot for the little maid.’ That woman should know better than to threaten him... 'Harm', what harm? No harm would come to Belle while she was in his care, he swore it. 

Meanwhile, Belle returned to check up on her master only to find that nothing had been touched. The food was still placed on the tray, exactly as she had left it. Rumple wasn’t there and Belle frowned as she took the tray to the kitchen, leaving the curtains still shut. 

He was in a random antiques room in one of the smaller castle corridors. He seldom visited the room and Belle had only been in it once to dust. “You really are the most impossible man, you know.” She said, startling her master.

“Not a man, dearie, a monster” Rumple retorted. He hadn’t even bothered to look at her. “Now, what do you want? Run out of things to clean in the castle?” 

“I’ve, I’ve come to apologise” she said softly. He could tell that she was nervous. Obviously she hadn’t realised why he was glaring at her earlier intrusion. 

He waved off her apology, “There’s no need. It’s done now. Regina got a little more than she bargained for, thanks to you dearie.” He tried to sound cross with Belle but when her face fell, his heart began to ache. She was getting upset and he wasn’t helping matters. He was truly done for if she started to cry. It was the one thing he couldn’t bear to see because it tore his heart to shreds. 

Belle shifted her feet and her bright blue eyes stared at Rumples, they were glistening with tears that were threatening to fall. “What was it? Was it something valuable?” She asked. Disappointment and sadness clung to the words as they left her mouth.

“Precious. Something very precious, indeed, dearie.” He was cryptic in his answer but whatever the ‘something’ was, Belle could tell that it meant a great deal to him. It was in his eyes. There was something different about them. “The next time you need me, merely say my name 3 times. If I don’t answer or appear, then stay well away, dearie.” Belle was a clever enough woman to heed his advice but stubborn enough to ignore it on the wrong day and would probably still come barging in anyway but it was the best that he could do.

“I knew the second I saw your eyes today that you were angry with me…I just don’t want to fight because you are the only friend I have here. I promise not to disturb you again”

His body was racked with guilt but Belle didn't seem to fully understand the situation. It wasn't anger that he felt, it was fear - fear of what Regina would discover... Belle would be his undoing. He felt things for her that shouldn’t be felt… it was dangerous for her because she was his weakness and he had more than enough enemies who could harm her. Not only that but she didn’t deserve to have those feelings inflicted on her. Who could ever love a beast like him?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Rumple replied “Good. We have a deal. In return, I’ll give you this.” He gestured his right hand towards her and produced an antique silver locket out of thin air. It was an enchanted necklace that would alert the wearer to any approaching danger and also protect them from dark magic. Belle didn’t need to know that. 

“What? Why? I don’t understand?” she said, as he spun her around to fasten the necklace around her neck. She looked down at her chest, admiring the rose details on her new locket. 

“In a deal dearie, usually two people benefit” he said, trying to seem as casual as possible.

Belle was curious about her gift, “Is this the thing that Regina wanted?” still mesmerised with the beauty of the locket. She admired how the rose leaves and stems twisted around the small, ornate roses.

Rumple laughed a little at her question. “Oh no, dearie. The thing that Regina wants is much, much more valuable to me.” If only she knew, he thought. He shocked himself at the honesty of his answer. He would have to be careful in future and control his emotions in case he let slip about the true cause of his earlier behaviour - she knew too much already.

“It may not be the 'something precious' that Regina is after but it’s something that will always be precious to me. I’ll keep it close to my heart forever, thank you. And earlier, whatever you or anyone else may think, you are a man, not a monster…” With that, Belle stood on her toes and placed a soft, warm kiss on her master’s cheek. 

He was too shocked to even interject. It was as obvious when Belle pulled away from his face, it was a mixture of emotions and she found it heartwarming. Belle turned on her heels, leaving Rumple stood wide eyed, smiling, with a hand touching the part of his face where her sweet red lips had just departed.


End file.
